1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for dynamically updating a websheet, and more particularly to a technique for dynamically updating a configuration of the websheet by a remote end user.
2. Related Art
Conventional websheet applications provide end users with limited spreadsheet capabilities, but lack easy-to-use tools for dynamically modifying the layout, calculation formulas and database storage aspects of the websheet. Thus, there is a need for an improved technique for dynamic modification of websheets by end users.